


After Christopher Robin

by imaginary_golux



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher Robin, all grown up, finds his old toys in the back of his closet, and knows just who to give them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Christopher Robin

One day when Christopher was grown, and no longer called Robin, and had a job and a wife and a child of his own, he found a battered old box in the back of his closet, and when he opened it, why, there were his old friends, a little tattered and faded, with their stuffing in odd lumps, but nevertheless there they were: Winnie-ther-Pooh and Piglet too, Owl and Rabbit and Eeyore, Kanga and Roo and the inimitable Tigger.

He took the box downstairs with him, and when he left for work that day it came with him; and several days later he returned with the box under one arm and called for his young daughter. When she arrived, bouncing and grinning, he knelt down on the floor and opened the box. “Emmy, these are my old friends,” he said; and indeed, there they were, newly brushed and stuffed, with new springs in Tigger’s tail and their little eye-buttons polished. Emmy picked up Winnie-ther-Pooh and tucked him securely under one arm, and Christopher grinned.

***  
Pooh bustled about his house, dusting the debris of twenty years off the shelves and making sure the honey-pots hadn’t cracked. Piglet, curled up in his armchair by the fire, sighed contentedly. “It’s good to be back in the Wood,” he said. Pooh smiled, and agreed, and settled down to wait for Emmy. “Perhaps,” he said, “tomorrow we will have an Adventure.”


End file.
